Rising against the Flames
by MyFriendsCallMeSnicklefritz
Summary: This is about Lena a girl that has been living at the school since she was a baby. Having the same power as Professor X and Jean, she has to face her greatest fear, losing everyone she loves. Some romance and lots of drama. Loads of tears.
1. Chapter 1

I always wanted to write an X-men fic but was kinda afraid that I wouldn't do it justice. I'm going to try but if people don't think its good than I'll take your word for it. Don't forget to review this story has loads of drama. I'm writing it in a different way so please give it a chance, being written with lots of flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all Stan lee

Chapter 1

Rogue stood in the cold metal room standing quietly, watching the body float above the table. The body was that of her close friend, Lena. Her hair stood perfectly down her back not being affected by gravity, her face was peaceful not showing signs of pain, and her arms were crossed against her chest.

A tear fell from Rogue's eye and travelled down her cheek. As soon as the tear dropped to the floor a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. Rogue turned to see her boyfriend, Bobby and her friends Peter, and Kitty standing beside her, sharing her grief.

They all had a close relationship with Lena; she was selfless and generous but scarred by events from the past. She helped anyone that crossed her path. Lena acted as a mother to the younger children in the school and gave most a sense of belonging.

Bobby was the first of all to meet Lena, she was his bestfriend. When he first arrived at the school he was afraid and felt isolated by the students but once Lena saw him hiding in his room she made it her mission to take him in. He would never forget how she introduced him to what seemed like everyone and gave him a home to cherish.

Rogue was another one to be taken in by Lena, she was her roommate. Never without a smile Lena dragged Rogue around the school just like she had done with Bobby. Even though Rogue felt like a freak because of her power Lena kept reassuring her that she wasn't each and everyday.

Peter and Kitty met Lena when they came to the school. Both walked into the school at the same time and she swooped in showing both their rooms and taking them to meet her oldest friends. Peter instantly fell for her and longed for her for years. Kitty looked up to Lena and saw her as the big sister she never had.

In Lena's mind she was still kept in darkness; she saw certain events that she guessed happened in the outside world as the days went on. Today was different though this event was the one that would change everything forever. Lena zoomed on a small cliff that stood just above a lake which looked like what used to be the dried up Alkali Lake. She grew worried as she recognized the man crying on the edge; the man was her stand in father, Scott Summers.

Scott screamed at the top of his lungs trying to push his sorrow out. He stopped as the water pushed away and a figure was pulled out. The figure floated tall in the air and caused the man to stare in shock.

"Jean" he muttered

It happened all in slow motion the woman that once was the closest thing she knew to a mother swooped in to stand with Scott, something didn't feel right though. Lena grew suspicious as she took Scott's glasses off.

Rogue and Kitty yelped in shock as various items in the room came alive. They started to float, and spin taking on a mind of their own. Then they flew around the room causing destruction, Peter powered up covering himself in metal while Bobby got ready to defend himself, and Kitty thinking quickly jumped to Rogue and held her as a cabinet flew right through them.

Lena's eyes were fluttering widely as her body started moving from the table. As quickly as the items started moving the all dropped instantly. That's when Lena's eyes snapped open. Without acknowledging them or saying anything she dropped to the ground and took off in a run.

She ran through the halls of the school barely clothed and hair flowing widely behind her. Students stopped and stared as she flew past them, she only stopped when she saw the jet fly outside of the window. Instead of waiting for an elevator Lena ran up the stairs and didn't stop until she stood in front of Professor X's desk and staring him in the eyes.

"It's happened" she said keeping the stare

"I know Storm and Logan are on their way to retrieve Jean" Lean's face showed shook and confusion

"Retrieve her? She killed Scott, she's not Jean anymore and you know that. It's happened Phoenix has taken over."

"We can still help her" the Professor remained calm while Lena grew angry

"You know that is impossible we kept Phoenix away too long she got pissed and now she will kill all of us, all of the world!"

"Lena…"

"NO! Do not Lena me. She is a monster and you know that, she should be killed. This moment, right now is what you've been training and preparing me for since I was 4!"

"I'm going to examine her when she comes in" Lena shook her head angrily and walked back out

Lena was half way back to her room when familiar voices stopped her.

"Lena!" they called, she turned to see her friends out of breath and still running towards her. Kitty was the first to reach her; she wrapped herself around Lena's waist and held tightly.

"Missed me?" Lena smiled at the younger girl. Kitty looked at her worried and scarred

"What happened to you? Bobby and Rogue don't even know and they were there." Lena nodded

"I'll tell you all when we reach the room. Now let everyone else hug me" Kitty released her letting Rogue pounce on her, then Bobby held onto her like she had left for years.

"Don't ever do that to me again" he whispered.

Peter said nothing but just lifted her up to his level and gave her a squeeze. She led them to the room that she and Rogue shared for almost 3 years. Silently she went to the bathroom and had a quick shower while they all sat and talked about their theories about why she went into her coma. They all fell silent as she walked out newly cleaned and dressed; she sat on the bed next to Bobby and took a deep breath.

"Alright I know you all want to know what happened but I don't fully understand but I can tell you what I think and felt." she watched each nod and fix their stare on her.

"The reason why I went into the coma was because of two things. One was Jon; he broke my heart when he left to join Magneto. It was him and Jean, I knew she wasn't dead I felt her power magnify when she slammed me into that plane. I knew that she would come back as something we would all fear, Phoenix."

"What's Phoenix?" Rogue asked confused

"You'll find out in time" Lena said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked getting up as well

"I was in a coma for how long? I'm going to get some food" Lena walked out and waited for them to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews I would love some

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

Chapter 2

Lena walked down to the medical lab where Professor X was examining Jean or at least the body of Jean. Logan stomped past her with a mad look etched into his face; Lena just shook her head and kept walking. No one understood the situation or the reasoning behind the Professor putting psychic blockades but Lena, she understood them perfectly. When he started training her to control her powers, the Professor let Lena sit in on the sessions he had with the Phoenix. She could still remember that day clearly even though she was a mere child of four years she could recall every detail.

~Flashback~

A young dark haired little girl skipped down the huge halls of the school. Not being bothered by the vast number of older students, she just kept trotting along. Once standing before a large wooden door she pulled her pigtails tight and walked in.

"Lena what have I told you about knocking?" a younger version of the Professor smiled down on the little girl

"Do it before entering" she bowed her head

"That's right. Now come take a seat I have something to discuss with you."

Lena jumped onto the overly stuffed chair that stood hideous. The chair had a blue background with large yellow flowers stitched into it. Her legs kicked back and forth as she waited for the professor to begin.

"Lena I know this might be too much for you to understand but I need you to try. You have great power; this power is stronger than most I've seen. I've only ever seen one other mutant with the level of your ability and that is Jean. Lena it might be to early too starting training you but we need to shape your ability before it affects you negatively. One day we will have another discussion about what I'm going to tell you, so do not fret if you don't understand or if you're scared. Lena there is people in this world that have great power like you but they use theirs for destructive and harmful purposes. When the time comes you will need to fight against these people, fight for the innocent and vulnerable, for those who can't defend themselves." Taking a few moments to register everything he had said Lena nodded her head

"I understand X. You can count on me." the little girl showed much courage and knowledge, more than those who are decades older would never show.

The years flowed as she fought hard against fake robots and enemy drones in the danger room. With each day for 6 years, Lena's powers grew and became more defined. As she got out of class she returned to the Professor's office to attend another session. When she entered the Professor's voice ran through her mind

"What have I said about knocking?" Lena rolled her eyes

"To do it." Lena sat down waiting for the professor to carrying on. She noticed now the worried eyes the professor had, she could see a secret sorrow storing in them.

"Lena we need to have the talk" She knew what he meant, she had been asking for over a year who she would be needed to fight.

"Who?" she asked curiously. There was no beating around the bush for this one.

"Jean" Lena's face contorted in with shock and fear

"What?" The professor put his arms on the desk and stared her in the eye

"Jean's power was too much for her to handle, she ended up creating two personalities. One is the Jean we all love but the other is different. There is no way to describe her show we have chosen to show you. You will sit in on a few of my sessions with the Phoenix. The day the Phoenix gains freedom will be chaos, she will kill at will without flinching. You are the only one that has enough strength to defeat her; you are the only hope for the future."

~End of Flashback~

She walked in as Professor X was coming out of Jean's erratic mind. Knowing why the Professor looked so solemn Lena came to stand beside him. She put a comforting hand onto her shoulder letting him know that she was there.

"Can I try?" Lena asked with determination

"To block the Phoenix? I don't think you are ready yet" he shook his bald head

"My powers have come to their extent ,I have all the power I need and I've been training remember. I say 15 years is enough."

"No not yet. Please push me up to my office Hank should arrive soon."

After leaving the Professor with his furry, blue friend Lena went walking in the garden. She stopped when she reached Scott's tombstone, with delicate fingers Lena brushed across the letters feeling for a presence of any kind. Her heart broke as sorrow flooded over her. Finding a large rock Lena lifted it to in front of her. Testing her full powers she let the rock float while she spun the matter off of it. Soon the rock was in the form of a smaller scale of Scott Summer's face. She let it sit on the tombstone then walked away.

Her heart tore a little more as she came across a broken down, dirty, old bench. This bench was beautiful to her not because of the gorgeous vines and trees that surrounded it, and not because of the pond that stood behind it. No this little bench was beautiful because of the memories it held for her.

~Flashback~

It was a warm, spring day, the flowers had just started to bloom and the mist stood fresh in the air. Lena was sitting on the bench staring into the pond trying to spot one of the abnormally large fish. Oblivious to anything around her, Lena got lost in the song she was humming. Using this to his advantage a dark haired boy snuck up behind her, before taking a breath he placed his hands by her sides then attacked. Lena screamed as his fingers gripped onto her torso. The boy laughed as she nearly fell off of the bench when she turned around to scold him.

"Jon! Seriously don't do that" his laughing calmed a bit as he looked at her

"Aw come on. You know you can't stay mad at me."

He sat down next to her on the old bench. With all of her might Lena tried not to smile as he scooted closer to her. Jon's hand brushed her hair from her neck and started to kiss it.

"I think I can make you smile again." it wasn't soon she started to smile then laugh. Jon pulled back his head and smiled at her

"You're beautiful when you laugh" he said staring at her. Blushing she smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss

"You're not bad looking yourself Saint Jon."

Jon grimaced and flicked his lighter on; he took the flame into his hand and played with its shaped. Lena lifted and sticks off of the ground and brought it up to the flame. When it was burning bright red she started writing in the sky, leaving a smoky outline. For hours the couple sat there sharing themselves with each other without anyone disrupting them and their intimate moment.

~End of Flashback~

Feeling a disturbance Lena's head snapped up to see the doors fly open and Jean/Phoenix walk out of the mansion. Lena ran over to the floating figure. Not thinking Lena used her powers to pick up a boulder and threw it at the moving target.

Lena's eyes grew wide as Phoenix stopped it right before it contacted with her body. She turned around to look at Lena. Phoenix smirked mockingly at her and destroyed the rock making into a million little particles of dust.

"Tsk tsk Lena. You're not even close enough to having enough power to fight me. I could kill you in a millisecond." Lena's eyes hardened

"You wish bitch. I kept most of my power locked up just in case one day you got out and guess what, I unlocked it, you're going down for killing Jean and Scott" Phoenix outright laughed at that comment

"I killed Scott true, he was pathetic and weak. Jean well she's still alive. Like right now I can feel her trying to fight to get back and I can hear her yelling at me to leave all of you alone to kill myself." Lena had a few tears leaking out but still kept a strong stance ready to fight.

"Now you're really pissing me off"

"Fine you want to play"

Phoenix smiled as another slightly larger boulder went flying at Lena. With quick reflexes Lena put her arms up pushing the boulder away from her, it stopped moving ten feet away form her. The boulder fought to go each way, Lena looked like she was struggling but Phoenix stood there appearing like she was putting little to no effort into the fight. Her expression turned into a frown when Lena pushed the boulder towards her with a strong burst of energy.

The two fought for minutes until Phoenix found an advantage. She smiled as she saw Bobby run out to help his friend. Lena noticed this and turned to look in the same direction

"Bobby go! Run!" Lena screamed but he froze in his place seeing that it was his former professor.

Phoenix shifted her attention to him and took a different boulder and threw it towards him. Acting on pure instinct Lena dropped the boulder they were fighting over and put her power into stopping the boulder going for Bobby.

Bobby gulped as he opened his eyes to see the boulder a mere inches from his face. Lena brought it away from him and dropped it before running to him. She hugged him and cupped his face with her hands

"Are you ok? NO scratches, bruises, traumatic head injuries?" he laughed and took her hands from his face

"I'm perfect and alive thanks to you. Was that Professor Grey?" Lena turned to see where Phoenix had gone but found no trace of her anywhere.

"Shit" she turned back to Bobby frowning

"NO that was the Phoenix."

Do you like? Dislike? Hate? Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only Lena

Chapter 3

Lena ran to the medical lab to see the cause of the Phoenix's escape, though she didn't need to she knew it had been Logan. Walking in she saw the Professor and Storm with Logan.

"It maybe to late" the Professor said opening his eyes

"You should have listened to me" Lena said as she walked into the lab glaring at Logan who was sitting on the floor with Storm squatted down next to him.

"I'm afraid you were right" the Professor said looking solemnly at Lena.

"I know where she would go. She would go to the last place Phoenix roamed free, where she feels comfortable"

"Yes you're right Lena." The Professor wheeled himself out. Storm stood up and looked at Lena frowning

"What happened to you?" Lena furrowed her brows

"What?" Storm gestured to a small cut on her face. Lena put a hand up and saw blood

"Oh a smaller rock must have hit me while I was fighting." Storm was shocked

"Fighting? Who?"

"Phoenix. I would have beaten her too if Bobby didn't come outside. She used him against me"

"Lena she could have killed you." Lena hugged Storm trying to calm her down

"Storm I'm fine just a small cut. Go see the Professor he wants to talk, Logan and I will meet you up there." Storm just nodded and walked out.

Logan stood up and tried to follow Strom but Lena threw him up against the wall. She stood five feet in front of him; her eyes burned with fury.

"What the hell were you thinking? What that she would wake up and be Jean? I got a little news for you, the wake up call you need." Logan struggled trying to free himself from the wall.

"She's dead Logan. Jean is gone she's been replaced with the most evil son f a bitch you can think of. Phoenix will destroy anything and anyone that blocks her path that includes you." Lena turned away form him trying to keep her temper down

"Kid what happened to you to make you into this cold, frigid bitch?" Lena turned to look at him

"What did you just say to me?" Logan stared her down

"Before you went down you were nice, happy kid now you're stone. You don't feel and don't care."

"You stupid, ignorant bastard. You have no idea what I've been through, what I've had to live with and what I'm going to have to do. You think I don't care? I'm the one that cares the most that I promised to give up my childhood innocence and my heart not to mention probably my life."

"So tell me kid. I'm obviously not going anywhere." Lena shook her head

"You want to know, fine." she hopped onto the metal table that Jean had once laid on, the same table she floated over for months.

"When I was a kid, not even 5 yet the Professor took me into the danger room and started training me to fight the most powerful being he had come in contact with. Then after a couple years he brings me into his office to tell me that the being that I'm going to have to kill someday is the woman that has taken me in as her daughter. The woman that I most loved was going to turn into this evil monster that was going to kill everything we know and love. How about that oh then he took me into one of his sessions with Jean and the Phoenix, you should have heard her, she said the most gruesome things and the scary part is she was dead calm as she said every word. So from that day on I kept training, kept developing my powers. Not to long after that fiasco the Professor brings me down to the medical lab and puts up a block in my head so that I can store most of my power, so that I don't intimidate any of the students and to save it for when the Phoenix broke free." Lena looked back up to Logan who looked stunned

"Any questions?" he shook his head. Tired Lena dropped Logan and led the way into the Professor's office.

When they entered Storm and the Professor looked at them. Without giving anyone else time to say anything the Professor spoke

"Logan you come with me and Storm. We are going to the childhood home of Jean Grey."

"I'm coming" Lena stood her ground

"No. You already fought her once and it drained you. Look at yourself you can hardly stand on your own." he argued. Lena looked over at Storm accusingly

"No it wasn't Storm; it was your friend Bobby. I heard his thoughts on the way back here. Go get some sleep"

Lena bowed her head defeated "Fine but if she gets mad get out of there" the Professor nodded, then sent her off to her room.

Opening the door Lena walked straight to her bed. It was big and fluffy; she had to work overly hard just to get the extra comfortable mattress. Lena sighed as she laid down and the pillow like surface moulded to her body. Instantly she fell into a deep sleep.

Images flew past her mind. There memories and predictions of the future. Her mind reeled with various people dieing and old images of love and laughter. Unknowingly she started to whimper in her sleep causing Rogue to watch her. As soon as Lena began to toss and scream Rogue went over to her a tried to wake her up.

In Lena's head she watched as the Professor turned into little dust particles just like the boulder had done. She was watching the fiasco through the eyes of Phoenix.

"He's dead, your alone now. No one left to save you, I killed him" the voice of Phoenix sliced through the images and caused Lena to wake up. Her body shot up as she panted trying to catch her breath. Sweat glistened on her body causing it to feel cold and depressing.

"Where is he?" she asked Rogue

"Who?" she asked not knowing what or who she was talking about

"Professor X"

"I don't know he left with Logan and Storm." Lena shot out of bed and went running towards the Professor's office for the second time that day. She busted in the door waiting for the Professor to scold her like he had done for years. Instead of finding the Professor she found Strom, Logan and Hank crying silently.

"It actually happened didn't it? That bitch made me watch her kill him" Storm looked at her sadly and pulled her into a hug. Lena felt the tears pour down, and she felt as each person passed her around to comfort themselves but what Lena didn't feel was when Logan carried her to her bedroom where her friend sat waiting for her.

She mindlessly sat on her bed as Bobby held her to his chest while stroking her hair. The tears would not stop flowing form her eyes, she wondered after a while how one person could leak so much water and not get dehydrated. Soon she feel asleep not remembering the time or who's turn it was holding her.

The next day mutants from all over came to the school for Charles Xavier's funeral. The eldest students sat with them sharing their grief with those around them. Kitty, Bobby, Rogue and Lena sat in the front row watching and listening to Storm who stood proudly up at the podium giving a heartfelt speech about the great things Professor X had done for the school and mutants of the world. As Storm finished her speech barely holding back the hundreds of tear fighting to get out Lena stood up and walked over to her. Giving Storm a tight squeeze Lena took over the audience's attention.

"Charles Xavier knew me my whole life. Nobody knew how I ended up on his door step but he didn't care where I came from just where I was going. He took me in as one of his own, he taught me everything I know now and he gave me a home and a family to love. He was one of the most caring people I will ever know and care for. He has touched so many of us here at the school, many students right now are curled up somewhere in the school mourning over the one man that had come into their lives to help them not hide them. I speak for the entire student body and many of the other mutants out there when I say that we will all miss him and hope for him to finally be at peace. Thank you"

Lena joined Storm and the others in the first row. Everyone stood up for a moment of silence while Rogue placed a single white rose onto the headstone of his grave.

Much later that night Lena walked into her room to see Rogue packing a duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked jumping to sit onto Rogue's bed.

"I'm going to get the cure. I…I…I need to be able to have human contact, to be able to touch my boyfriend without the worry of killing him." Lena frowned and placed her legs over top of Rogue's bag to keep her from packing.

"Rogue if this is about Bobby and Kitty skating outside, it doesn't mean anything. Bobby feels nothing for her, Kitty yes she likes him but he, he loves you." Rogues furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth

"You're seriously going to ask me how I know?" Lean asked raising her eyebrow. Rogue smiled and chuckled a bit

"I thought you weren't allowed to read people's thoughts" Lena flung her hand out

"Psssh rules went out the window when I got all of my powers back. You know I heard everything you said."

"What?" Rogue pushed Lena's legs off of her bag and continued to pack

"When I was in my coma, I heard everything. I heard who was saying what and every word they said. I was yelling at all of you 'She was here like ten minutes ago, go tell her all of this.' And you oh my god. Rogue Hun I was screaming at you, Bobby and Kitty? Really? He is head over heels for you. It's kind of scary how much he loves you but then again I'm a commitment phob." Rogue broke out in a big smile

"What?" Lena tilted her head

"It's nice to see that you're getting back to your old self. When you came back to us you were different, colder, more scarred."

"Have you been talking to Logan cause he said the same thing. You're still going?" Lena jumped forward and grabbed onto the bag

"At least sleep on it. Please Rogue don't go rush into this, think about it" Rogues looked down at her

"Alright now you go to sleep you've had a bad couple of days" Lena nodded and went over to her own dresser to change then climbed into bed. She watched Rogues as she laid down in her bed

"Good night Lena" Rogue said turning off the light

"Nighty night Rogue and remember you even think about leaving I'll know"

That night as Lena was sleeping Rogue got up and wrote her a note. Silently Rogue placed the letter on top of Lena's dresser and kissed Lena's forehead. Looking back at her friend Rogue felt like she was betraying her bestfriends, like she was leaving Lena without another loved one. Quickly she snatched up her bag and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men the comics or the movie

Chapter 4

Lena woke up the next morning and groggily looked over to Rogue's bed, it was made and empty.

"Hoe bag" Lena groaned as she fell out of the bed. She stood up to see a piece of paper out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to her dresser and picked up the folded paper, when unfolded it was note from Rogue

Dear Lena,

Look I know you're pissed that I left but you would have convinced me to stay and I need this. I'm scared of my powers, I'm scared of getting close to people, and I couldn't even hold you when the Professor died. Please understand that I want this for me and my future. Don't tell Bobby please if he wants to find out then he will. I love you.

Marie

Lena opened her drawer and placed that letter in. She quickly jumped into the shower and got ready. As she went down for breakfast Bobby found her

"Hey Storm wants to talk to us" Lena looked at the kitchen longingly

"But, but-" Bobby smiled and pulled out an apple

"I wouldn't let you go hungry." Lena smiled, took the apple and took a bite

"You're a good man"

As they walked together to Storm's new office, Lena fought with herself about whether or not to tell Bobby that Rogue had run off in the middle of the night to get the cure. Her internal battle was cut short when Bobby knocked on the door before entering. Kitty was already there and sitting on the couch as Hank, Storm and Logan stood in the room. Bobby sat down on a chair perpendicular from the couch where Kitty sat while Lena leaned up against the desk.

"What do we do know?" Bobby asked breaking the silence

"The school started with Charles, perhaps its best if it were to end with him as well. We will have to tell the children that they have to go back to their homes." Hank said looking at each person

"We can't do that, most of us don't have anywhere to go. I can't believe this. I can't believe were not going to fight for the school" Bobby said shaking his head. Lena jumped up

"The hell were not. I will run this school on my own if I have too. It stays open, he would have wanted that." They all fell silent, that's when he walked in. A tall, blonde man walked into the office wearing a suit and holding a bag

"I'm sorry I know this is a bad time but I was told this was a safe place for mutants. "He said softly looking at each person in the room with sympathetic eyes

"It was son" Hank replied sadly. Before Lena could stand up Storm was on her feet

"And it still is. We will find you a room. Hank you tell all of the students that the school stays open." Lena smiled at her tearfully and trapped Storm into a hug

"Thank you" she whispered into Storm's mind. Once they stepped apart Storm pushed Lena towards the newcomer

"Lena go take uh?" Storm waited

"Warren" he filled in and Storm nodded

"Take Warren to 219. The key is… well you should know where it is" Storm smiled knowingly as Lena blushed

"Sure. Follow me" Lena led Warren into the elevator and pressed the key to go up to the 4th floor. He looked at her confused causing her to laugh

"It's confusing but the first two floors are school rooms and common areas. The rest of the floors are dormitories for the students. You'll get used to it." Warren stared at her taking in every detail

"What did the woman mean by you should know where the key is?" Lena blushed again and chuckled

"That's Storm. The guy I used to be involved with he lived in that room for a while with Bobby. As we got older they each got their own room that one was his. If I used my powers the Professor would have known so Jon would hide his extra key for me." Warren nodded

"What are your powers?" He asked curiously

"I'm a telepath and telekinetic. I can read minds, control minds, control matter, any matter. I'm dangerous that's all you should know"

"So I should keep on your good side then?" he asked jokingly

"Yup. You learn fast I'm impressed"

They walked off the elevator and onto the 4th floor. Lena stretched her hand out for the key that floated down from the top of the door frame. She smiled at Warren then unlocked the door

"There's your room. I forgot to ask, what are your powers?" He smiled at her

"Well I don't really have a power. I can fly" he shrugged off his jacket

"Flying is a power, at least the last time I checked." He started to undo his shirt

"Not exactly just watch" Lena raised an eyebrow and he smiled in return.

She tilted her head as she saw a harness strapped across his chest. Her mouth dropped open as his shirt slid off to reveal large, white wings being pushed down to his back. Slowly he undid his harness to let them spring free. Lean looked at Warren

"Can I touch them?" she asked looking back at the wings

"Yeah" he nodded as he watched her examine his wings.

Lena's fingers gently brushed against one of the feathers, she ran them along the width of his wing. She circled him but stopped at his back where he had multiple scars. Softly she traced one of the scars down his back and across his other wing. Warren shivered, enjoying her feminine touch. He opened his eyes

"What ever happened to Jon?" he asked hoping she wouldn't get upset with him

"He joined the brotherhood, the bad guys" she answered still transfixed on his wings

"They are the most magnificent things I've ever seen. You're like an angel. I bet that's your alias isn't it?" she smirked

"What do you mean alias?"

"Well each of us have our given names but we also have these aliases that sort of relates to our powers. Mine is Esprit (sounds like Espri), Logan is Wolverine, Kitty is Shadowcat and Bobby is Iceman."

"I guess it is now." he smiled at her before sitting down on the bed

"How did you get those scars on your back? If you don't mind me asking" Warren looked troubled and started to play with the seam on the blanket

"When I was younger I didn't want my father to find out about them and I tried to saw them off." Lena's face dropped into shock and horror

"Why?" she came to sit next to him on the bed

"He would have thought I was a freak and send me away. Instead he thought I was a freak and created a cure."

"Your Warrington's son?" Wordlessly Warren nodded,Lena struggled with her words

"I guess in his way it shows that he loves you" Warren grinned and stood up

"When's lunch? I'm starving" Lena looked back at the clock that stood just above the bed

"In ten minutes. Wow I can't believe it's that late. Come on I'll bring you down" They walked in a comfortable silence when they ran into Peter.

"Hay Pete. This is Warren, Warren this is Pete or Colossus." The boys exchanged pleasantries

"Pete can you bring Warren down to lunch?" Warren looked at her confused

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked hoping she would go with him

"I already snuck in. I have a danger room session with Logan and Storm." He looked a little disappointed but nodded

"Have fun." Peter laughed at his reaction

"Danger room isn't fun especially if you're with Logan. He will push her until she breaks." Peter patted her on the back causing her to look up at the muscled man

"Pshh he will be begging me to stop."

"Whatever you say Esprit. Come this way Warren." Lena watched as both walked away talking about what Lena guessed was Warren's power.

Turning around Lena walked into the elevator and pressed the X button. She bounced on the balls of her feet trying to get ready for the extreme work out she knew she was going to go through. When she reached the basement where the danger room was located Lena walked over to the cluster of lockers. She opened the third one in to reveal her X suit. The suit was black and tight fitting. The trim was a bright, lime green colour that gave off the bold, bright attitude, it described Lena perfectly.

Storm turned to see Lena dressed in her suit and ready to go. She smiled as she looked at her colour choice

"Only you could pull off a lime green suit." she opened the control room door

"What can I say? I'm just that cool" She leaned against the doorframe

"In your dreams kid." Lena jumped as Logan came out of nowhere to stand next to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked before lighting a cigar

"Logan do you have to smoke one of those every time you go in the danger room?" Storm asked setting the levels

"It gives me something to do while I wait for the kids to try to finish the levels" Lena glared at him

"Storm lets start at a higher level say 25" Lena headed towards the room

"No way that's to high" Storm started but was stopped by Logan

"Storm she wants to try let her; I'll be there to save her when she can't handle it."

Unfortunately for Logan, Lena heard every word they said and her anger grew with the doubt both showed for her abilities.

"Alright let's show them what I'm capable of" Lena pulled off her gloves and got into her stance ready to pounce at any moment.

"Level 25 beginning in 5." Logan came to stand next to Lena as the machine counted down.

"3...2.…1"

About ten robots came springing out to attack. Without flinching Lena raised her arms and with her arms went the bolts and screws that held the robots together. In unison all of the robots fell into piles of scrap metal. Another group came at her from behind; quickly Lena took the pieces of the old robots and threw them at the existing robots behind her. Lena turned to Logan

"It would be wise if you left the danger room now, because it's going to a higher level." Without his consent Lena opened the door and threw him out, then proceeded to turn the level up from inside the room.

"Level 80 starting in 5...4"

Storm's eyes widened in fear as she listened to the machine. Trying her hardest Storm tried to turn the danger room off but Lena kept the levels in her control. Logan watched in amazement as Lena destroyed the hundreds of robots that came after her. She freed herself from any flying wire that came after her. Storm almost yelled as she saw multiple old, wrecked cars flying at Lena.

Lena looked over to see what must have been five, junkyard cars coming at her in an alarming rate. She tested her range of power as she turned her whole body towards the oncoming traffic. Without moving her arms she took the cars apart molecule by molecule, quickly they became dust that brushed past her and floated to the ground.

"Logan we have to stop her!" Storm yelled as the controls were turned up to the highest level they could go

"Level 100 starting in 5…4...3...2...1."

Lena watched as a blur of enemies came after her. Summoning all of her power as if she were going after the Phoenix, Lena started to float into the air and as if a light were shinning behind her she started to glow a bright blue hue.

"What the hell" Logan gapped as Lena opened her eyes to show them glowing white, no colour or pupil was visible.

"Logan do something!"

Storm uselessly played with the control board trying to stop it. Logan looked around the room and found the breaker. He flung his claws into the electrical box and shorted the power to the room out. Lena felled to the floor, her power taking all of her energy. Storm ran in the room and slid down to take Lena into her arms. Lena was sobbing by the time Logan recovered and walked in to sit down with them.

"I could…..I could have saved him" Lena hiccupped and wiped her eyes

"If you would have let me go he would still be alive." Lena looked up at Storm with red puffy eyes

"I could have killed her and he would be here with us. We wouldn't be alone right now."

Storm laid Lena's head on her chest and rocked her back and forth. Storm looked at Logan curiously as he pulled Lena from Storm and into his chest

"Kid I saw what she did, you couldn't have stopped her. If today was about you proving you're strong than you did it. I'm terrified of you now. Don't let his death haunt you and as for the being alone part. I've been alone and right now we aren't we have all of us here and you have a lot of friends." Lena calmed down and looked at Logan; she nodded then hugged him back.

"Lena why don't you go clean up and get some rest. I called Bobby down he's going to help you get to your room." Storm put a hand on her back as Logan stood Lena up.

Storm looked at Logan when Lena had entered the change room.

"What was that all about?" she asked concerned

"I've seen one girl fall because she felt alone I don't want another one to go too." Storm nodded, he had told her earlier about Rogue leaving.

"Logan looks like you're getting attached" Storm patted his shoulder before leaving

When Bobby arrived Lena had changed back into her street clothes and was waiting for him on the bench.

"What happened?" he sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I lost control. I put the danger room on the highest level and I pictured it was Phoenix. I pictured the woman that killed my family, took over my mother's mind and body, and tried to kill you. I just snapped my power went haywire. I had more power in those few minutes than I ever had even when I was training back then, I never had that much power. I can see why I never used that much though, I'm tired."

"You did level 100?"

"Yup but I never finished it. I owned level 80 though." he nodded and pulled her up to her feet. Then turned his back to her and squatted down.

"I'm impressed." she laughed and jumped onto his awaiting back.

That night Lena was reading when she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer the door and when she opened it she saw Warren standing patiently.

"Hey" she said smiling at him

"Hello. I couldn't sleep and thought I could talk to you." she smiled at him again

"It's 9:30, you go to sleep pretty early"

"Early bird gets the worm" he walked into her room

"Cute. What did you really need to talk about?"

"How did you know?" She tapped her head

"I know all sorts and if you keep thinking those thoughts you're going to make me blush." Instead Warren blushed forgetting she could read his mind.

"I heard some rumours thought you would know if their true or not." She sat down on her bed and dragged him down with her

"Shoot." he nodded

"Ok so are there snakes in the bathroom?" she laughed

"No. Next one"

"Was the woman that killed Professor Xavier your mother?"

"That one is a little complicated. Yes she was the closest thing I had to a mother. She was the closest ting Professor X had to a daughter. But that wasn't her that was another personality. Jean she sort of had multiple personality disorder, that's the easiest way to put it. There were two of her, one was the kindest, most loving person ever and the other well the other is evil, she feels nothing and she will be nothing when I get finished with her." Warren nodded again

"That answers my next question" Lena raised an eyebrow in question

"If you want revenge and if you were going to fight in this 'war'" she chuckled awkwardly

"Yeah. So any others?" he looked at her in the eyes

"One." he got closer to her

"Alright go for it" his face grew serious

"Are you attracted to me?"

"I've known you for what eleven hours?" she went to get up but he stopped her with his arm

"You didn't answer my question" he whispered into her ear.

"Maybe"

Lena tilted her head giving him the sign to kiss her. He took this sign and put his lips onto her neck. Lena let a small groan escape her lips. This is all Warren needed he spun her around and took her lips with his. Their kissing grew more and more passionate with every kiss. Bobby opened the door to find Warren over top of Lena while his hand caressed her thigh

"Oh god!" Bobby threw his hands up blocking his view

"So sorry! Shit I'll leave" he bumped into the door frame while trying to leave blind. Lena pushed Warren off and smiled at him

"He pretty much just saw you making out with his sister" she told him as she got up and turned Bobby around by his shoulders.

"Bobby you can open your eyes now." he opened one cautiously then when he saw everything was ok he opened the other and relaxed.

"Sorry I should knock"

"You should but something is troubling you so spill or else I'll look for myself." she crossed her arms

"I need your help. No one knows where Rogue went just that she left."

Lena sighed and walked over to her dresser then walked back to him with Rogue's letter in her hands. Bobby's lips moved as he read the letter and dropped his hands and looked at Lena.

"Do you know where she went exactly, like a place?" Lena shook her head

"No she snuck out while I was sleeping. I know how to find her though" Bobby looked curious

"Cerebro" his eyes went huge

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"I'm the only one that can now. Let's go, Warren can bring me back if it takes too much out of me."

All three walked down the metal hall. Lena bent down to eye level with the scanner. A line of light went in her eye then beeped.

"Welcome Lena" the room spoke

Warren looked at Bobby who shrugged and followed her in. She turned around

"You can't be in here any disturbance could mess it up. I could kill someone along with myself." Both guys quickly stepped back and out of Cerebro.

Both Warren and Bobby were pacing, worried about Lena she had been in there alone for awhile but the door wouldn't open until she was done.

"What is she doing in there?" Warren asked looking at the door

"She's looking through everyone's minds trying to find Rogue when she-" Bobby was cut off by the door opening and Lena slowly walking out

"Are you ok?" Warren asked taking her into his arms

"Yeah I'm just really tired now." she looked at Bobby

"She's headed to New York they have a clinic there"

Bobby nodded then left in a full run. Warren started walking while he carried Lena, he noticed that she wasn't moving so he tilted her head back to see that she had fell asleep. When he reached her room Warren placed Lena onto her bed and pulled the covers over to chin. He kissed her head then returned to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't gotten a bad reviews, or any reviews at all so I'm going to take that as a sign to carryon writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lena

Chapter 5

Lena walked through the dark wooden halls, observing as all the younger students ran around the mansion. Seeing as they had no more school for the time being they took all the time they had to play and be a child. Some were using their powers more than others but as far as Lena could tell no one was getting hurt, so she let them play on powers and all. Lena stopped at a large panelled window; she looked out to see Logan standing above Professor X's and Scott's tombstones.

"You're not alone Logan. We loved her just as much as you did." Logan turned around to see Lena standing closely behind him watching him with soft eyes.

"I know kid." he touched the stone face of Charles Xavier. Suddenly his head snapped at Lena

"Don't play with me kid" Lena threw her hands up

"I'm not doing anything."

"Don't you hear that?" Lena used her powers and let herself into his head. She could hear Jean's voice calling out to him.

"Logan tell me you're not thinking about going to her" Logan looked at her

"Of course you are. I'm going with you" she threw her hands up and shook her head

"Kid you stay here" Lena angrily put her hands onto her hips

"Have I not proved myself? Besides I can distract most of them while you find her, just don't get yourself killed." Logan nodded then led the way.

Their trip was long and hard together they walked through forest upon forest. After a couple hours they stopped for water at a small pond but Logan pushed to leave again right away. As they were walking Lena looked over at Logan and noticed the fierce determination he held in his face and eyes.

"You really love her don't you?" he kept walking but answered her all the same

"Yeah." Lena accepted the short answer because it still had the same effect as a long explanation.

At the Brotherhood camp Pyro walked alongside Magneto, Callesto and Spike. As Magneto was in the middle of voicing his plan Callesto grabbed onto his arm causing everyone to stop

"There are two mutants here. One is a healer level 3, and the other is another level 5, their power is stable, strong." she looked over to the east side of camp. Magneto instantly knew who was there and why. He looked over at Pyro

"Can you deal with her? Or should I send Callesto to do your job?" Pyro glared and sparked his hand in flames

"I can do more than handle her." he walked off towards the way Callesto had directed him.

Jon Allerdyce walked between the trees and shrubs, trying to push his nerves aside. He was on his way to fight his ex-girlfriend. He was nervous not because of her power, though that was scary but because the last time he saw her he left her to join Magneto and left her crying in the snow. He loved her but he didn't belong with the X-men and she should have known that.

Jon could remember exactly why he fell for her. Not only was she beautiful but she was smart, caring, mischievous and sexy and she would fight for her friends. He remembered right before he left she almost killed Magneto for looking Rogue wrong.

~Flashback~

A portion of the X-men sat in the jet with Magneto and Mystique not because they had finally captured them but because they had to unite to fight a common foe. Lena stood in the back with Rogue, Bobby and Rogue while Magneto, Mystique and Jon sat on the bench.

Mystique whispered something in Magneto's ear and looked at Rogue causing them to burst out in laughter. Magneto looked over at Rogue.

"We love what you've done with your hair." Mystique started to giggle again. Rogue took off her glove and started towards them but Bobby pulled her away to stand in the front of the jet. Lena glared and stepped up to him

"Uncle Eric. You were lucky Charles kept me home when you took her but listen to me. If you even look at her or anyone else I care about the wrong way and I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible. I will kill everyone close to you then kill you slowly."

Lena looked at Mystique and started to move her lips. Mystique's eyes turned blank as her body turned towards Magneto. Her hand flew to his throat and tightened.

"Not even your dorky helmet will be able to protect you. I will find you and keep away from Jon as well, you sick vulture" Mystique said before her eyes blinked a couple times. Once she came back to, Mystique's hand flew from Magneto's throat and she looked at Lena with wide eyes. Jon stared at his girlfriend with a new admiration

"Lena, my dear you won't have to worry about me. But Pyro here can speak for himself" Lena's eyes grew angry as she stepped forward. Quickly Jon jumped up and dragged her away from the back of the jet.

~End of Flashback~

He could smell her now he was getting close; he remembered the perfume she wore. He breathed in deeply but was snapped put of his daze as a log smashed into the tree that stood less than a foot from him. Lena stepped out

"You really think I wouldn't know that you were coming after me? I could hear your cowardly thoughts from here not to mention I could smell that cheap cologne you wear."

Lena lied about his cologne, her knees nearly collapsed when she smelt it. It made him smell divine the wood scent mixed in with his natural smell could make her melt. She rolled her sleeves up and stood directly in front of him. He smirked at her taking her in. Her hair was down to the top of her ass now before it had been just above the shoulder, her skin had become paler, and her eyes seemed darker.

"Nice to see you too honey" he said lighting up his hands

"Jon do you really think you have a chance at beating me?" she laughed at him

"No but I know you won't hurt me, you still love me. You don't hurt the people you love, that's just you." he sent a small ball of fire at her which she easily put out with a pile of dirt

"Apparently you have no problem. So have you gotten any gay jokes yet? I mean you did leave me a hot, woman for a shrivelled up, old man. Nice hair by the way. Blonde?" she threw another rotting log at his head, making him duck out of the way

"They say blondes have more fun. You know how much I like my fun."

"Why'd you leave? Was I not enough?" she dropped her hands for the moment

"I had to get out of there go where people understood me. I wasn't apart of the X-geeks." he threw another fire ball this time she just put it out up taking all of the oxygen form it

"I understood you Jon. God! We told each other everything if I didn't understand you than no one ever will. And you did fit in with us, you fit in beside me, you were bestfriends with Bobby."

Lena didn't bother fighting anymore she had to find out why the man she loved tore her heart out.

"Bobby is too goody good same goes for all of them. And you, you deserve more than me you deserve another good doer that will love you the way you should be. I'm not good for you."

"That's not your decision, that's mine. I wanted to be loved like you loved me. We had fun and we shared everything we were close and not sickening cute like other couples hell we ragged on those types of couples. I still love you Jon"

Neither noticed that with each argument they had walked towards each other. Also neither of them noticed the heat that was being given off by them. Jon just stared down at her; he noticed the hurt in her eyes and felt a pang knowing he had dulled her bright eyes. Lena just watched his face hoping for a flash of the old Jon

Jon thought back to the day he left her at Alkali Lake

~Flashback~

Jon had run away from the plane looking for some way to help some way to prove himself to the X-men. He stocked off madly, ging blindly into the forest

"Jon! Wait!" Jon stopped and turned around to see his girlfriend Lena running after him

"Why'd you leave?" she asked out of breath

"I couldn't just sit in there waiting for them to come back" Lena nodded and put a hand on his cheek

"I understand that. You need to be doing something" he smiled down at her

"I love you" he said before kissing her gently

Before she could respond a sonic wave ripped threw the air causing both of them to burst out into pain. Both screamed in pain clutching onto their heads. First Jon feel tothe ground then Lena followed falling on top of him. Their bodies curled up in pain Lena pushed into Jon wanting that contact if these moments were the last. Finally the pain stopped and both of them laid in the snow holding on to each other. Jon kissed her head as she snuggled into his side not caring about the cold.

As they stood up Jon spotted Magneto and Mystique at the top of the hill where a helicopter stood. He looked down to see Lena staring at him with hurt eyes.

"You're going aren't you?"

Jon said nothing but instead took her into his arms and kissed her with all of the passion he had. He had to make this kiss count because it was going to be their last. Lena kissed him back with equal force as tears slid down her face. When he stepped back Lena kept her eyes shut willing the reality away. When she opened her eyes Jon was staring down at her from the helicopter. Jon smiled a small smile as he heard her talk to him in his head

"I love you too" she whispered before he flew off

~End of Flashback~

She looked at him angerily as she threw her arms out to the sides

"You didn't hear a word I just said did you?" she asked glaring at him. He smiled at thought about how much she loved it when her nose would twitch as if she were the witch off of that old TV show.

"What am I thinking?" he said before he closed the gap between them, grabbed the back of her head roughly and smashed his lips onto hers.

Lena melted into his arms; she wrapped her arms around his shoulder to put her fingers into his longish hair. She let out a small moan as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers scraped at his head then started to play with the small hairs on the back of his neck. With time their kisses grew stronger, each knowing this was the last time they would ever have together again.

Jon pushed her against the tree bringing his hand up her side to cup her breast. Knowing how it would affect her he let his lips trace a trail from her lips down to the top of her chest then back up to suck on the nape of her neck.

Lena curled her back pushing her chest into his, she ground her hips into his and slide her tongue across a small point behind his ear. It was her turn now, she outlined his ear with her tongue than sucked on his lobe, he loved having his ears rubbed its how she won most of their fights. She sucked, licked, nibbled and kissed at his neck making him moan and grind into her more. She could feel his hardness on her hip and smirked, Lena sucked on his ear again then whispered

"Goodbye Jon" then she sent him flying in the opposite way. Logan ran by to only stop when he saw her leaning up against a tree. He walked over to her and looked at her funny

"You ok kid" she put a finger up at him

"Just give me a sec." She calmed her breathing than walked next to him.

"What happened to you?" he quickened his pace

"Ya don't want to know, trust me" he just nodded than started to run

"We have to get there quick. Think you can float there pretty fast? We need to get them ready to go." Lena nodded her head then didn't just pick herself up but Logan to. She shot them off at a fast rate hoping to get back before tomorrow hit.

When they reached the mansion Lena dropped them like a bubble busted. Logan fell onto his hands and knees while Lena fell gracefully on her feet. Logan looked up at her

"Mind warning me next time." she put a hand out to him

"Sorry" she said pulling him up.

"Go wrangle up the seniors that want to help I'll go find Storm and Hank" Lena nodded and ran inside.

Quickly running all around the first floor she stopped at the games room to find Peter playing ping pong with Artie, a younger student.

"Peter, it's time let's go" Peter nodded than patted Artie on the head and ran after her. Together they found Kitty and Bobby in his room apparently they were talking

"Bobby, Kitty it's time we have to go meet up with Logan and Storm." Lena grabbed onto Bobby's arm when he went to pass her

"We have to talk later" she said before stepping in front to lead the group towards the change rooms downstairs where each of their suits sat.

Pulling on the suits that were tailor made for each of them ad their powers everyone was quiet. Lena stood up as she zipped her suit closed

"You don't have to do this you know. You can back out and no one will think any less of you" They all looked up at her questioningly

"I can hear all of your thoughts mind you Peter's is in Russian but none the less I can. You're all scared and I don't blame you."

Bobby stood up and grabbed onto Lena's shoulders

"Lena we know we don't have to but we want to, might as well do some good with these powers. Besides we are not leaving you to fight by yourself, last time I left you alone you went into a coma for six months." she smiled and hugged then looked at the others

"You two ready?" both nodded

"Let's go Strom is waiting for us in front of the garage entrance."

They walked together as a group, strong a force to be reckoned with. Each had their doubts but worked with them to summon enough courage to help the people of this world. Lena walked in front and led them to stand with Storm

"Storm we're ready, all of us are going to fight. Where are Logan and Hank?" she nodded

"They're still getting dressed and they complain about us." Lena smiled as she saw Hank and Logan walking towards them.

"Logan there's only 7 of us Logan" Bobby said being to doubt

"Yeah we're out numbered I'm not going to lie to you. We lost Scott and we lost the Professor if we don't fight now everything they fought for will die with them. I'm not going to let that happen will you?" Bobby shook his face putting on his fighting face, braving up to fight

"Then we stand together, X-men all of us." He looked over at Storm and Hank then over to Lena, Kitty and Peter. Bobby nodded again

"We're here"

"Let's go" Logan said sealing the conversation. Lena walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Wow Logan that was profound. I mean it really deep. It almost made me cry look my eyes are watering" Logan smiled but still shook her off of him

"Good luck kid. Keep your eyes open and don't let the fire punk distract you again" Lena stopped dead in her tracks

"How did you know?" she asked staring at him

"I could smell the hormones rolling off of you last night." She hung her head

"Touché" she walked towards the jet to join the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as other chapters

Chapter 6

The flight there was quite as each person got ready to go into battle with many mutants. Lena looked over at Logan and let her self into his head

"Logan they're depending on me and you to finish this. Are you ready to do what you have to do?" she said in his head causing him to turn around and look at her

"I know you are. What's the plan?" he asked

"You try to get close enough to stab her. I will keep her power from turning you and everyone else on the island into dust. Sound good?"

"So you're my shield?"

"Pretty much."

"Just don't kill me and we have a deal"

"Let's do this"

Both turned back to face the front to watch the island grow bigger and bigger as they flew closer. As they got closer they saw the battle had started

"OH my stars and garters" Hank said looking down on the numerous mutants fighting for Magneto.

"Going into stealth mode" Storm said as she flicked a switched that turned the plane invisible. Storm landed the plane on top of the building, everyone raced out to save the war. Lena floated down off of the building to land in front of the troops.

"Everybody get together and hold this line!" Logan yelled at the few X-men

Lena looked forward and found her target, Phoenix was still standing on the bridge, she knew first she would have to go through a few others to get to her and she was ready. Magneto gave the sign and sent his fleet after them. Lena lifted two mutants, smashed them together than threw them away. Seeing that there were at least a hundred more she knew she had to start fighting for keeps. The next ten or so that charged Lena took her power and caused them to fight each other until they were all on the ground dead or dying.

"Kitty!" she looked over to see Kitty go into the building after Logan called her name

"Logan she'll be fine trust me"

Lena looked back on the fight to see one guy step up to her grinning madly. In an attempt to intimidate her he shot blasts of energy that looked like shooting stars form his hands. Lena tilted her head and smiled

"You shoot stars that's adorable. Know let me show you what I can do" she threw him head first into the concrete wall of the building. She looked up at the bridge to see Phoenix looking at her. She glared up at her and started walking towards her.

"Lena! We have a plan don't go out there!" Logan screamed at her, she looked back at him

"Help someone else before you go after her" he said nodding towards Bobby and Peter, she nodded her head and ran off towards them.

They were surrounded by multiple mutants each trying to hurt them with their own powers. Lena walked up behind one girl that was twisting a vine around Peter, Lena tapped on her shoulder then when the girl looked she punched her in the nose causing the girl to stumble back. Lena then took the girl and threw her into three men that were taunting Bobby.

"Thought you could use some help" she said when Bobby looked over at her

"Thanks but don't you have bigger fish to fry?" he asked before freezing one man completely

"Impressive but no not until Logan is ready we're a team" he nodded his head and kept fighting his new opponent

Lena heard screaming coming from above she threw her hands above her head but didn't need to help the man because before he got close to the ground Warren flew down and saved the man

"I'm guessing that was Warrington" she said before being hit with slime. She wiped the chunk of slime off of her front and looked into the crowd

"Which one of you did that?" she asked angry, a short scaly guy stepped forward

"So you're the slime guy huh?" he nodded then blasted again this time she was reading and stopped it in mid air. Trying to prove a point she turned the slime into dust than looked at him

"Go take a bath" she told him before making him fly all the way off of the island into the lake.

Peter looked at her smiling

"Why do I always get the weird ones?" she asked before running off to one of the soldiers.

A mutant sent a wave of nails at the solider but Lena jumped in front of him just in time, she stopped the wave and turned it around to stab the mutant. When he dropped dead to the ground the solider looked at her

"Th...Thank you ma'm" she nodded then took off again. Lena turned around just in time to stop the burning car and tower from crashing on her and a few others

"Take cover!" Logan yelled as everyone hid from the flaming cars. Lena squatted beside Bobby across from Storm and Logan

"Bobby! You think you can take out your old friend?" Logan asked looking back at the fires

Bobby looked at Lena for permission; she nodded and looked back at Logan.

"You go start to put out the fires and get ready to cover me. We are going after Magneto than it's just me and you kid." she nodded than stood up.

Lena walked out into the chaos calm and ready. As she closed her fist taking oxygen from each fire, Storm clouded the area over to cover Logan and Hank. They both went in to attack Magneto. Logan was the decoy as Hank who had a few of the cure darts hit him, taking all of his powers. This angered the Phoenix and Lena got ready, she stood directly in front of her and started to summon all of her courage and power.

Phoenix started to glow a red hue and her eyes blackened. She spread her arms up, causing her to float in the air. She started her killing spree, the lake lifted into the air, the people around her were being turned to dust in seconds and everything around her was spinning around them. Quickly before anymore could get killed Lena did the same her blue hue started strong and her eyes turned white.

With everything she had Lena stopped the people from dieing and somehow no one really knows she grew one man's arm back. She had to concentrate on everything Phoenix was doing she fought back to take control. Soon Logan stepped into the circle of destruction, Lena concentrated on him now to she had to keep Phoenix from turning him into a bunch of particles.

"Logan hurry" she called down to him, Phoenix stared her down smiling that mocking smile. Lena glared at her a put more power into it trying to force her back some.

"Not good enough" she said

Logan was almost half way towards her now. Lena watched him for just a second to long because next thing she felt was a car being smashed into her body. Lena flew back but stopped herself when she heard Logan scream. First she focused on him then got a hold of everything else.

"Sorry Logan, it was a cheap shot" she said glaring at the Phoenix again

"Don't let it happen again" Logan was fully healed again and was over half way

It was the ultimate fight good versus evil, blue versus red, Lena versus Phoenix. Both were floating in the air arms stretched out, hair whipping around widely. Neither looked ready to give up. Logan fought his way in as he grew closer Phoenix grew angrier and put more of her energy towards him causing Lena to do the same. Lean could feel herself getting tired but kept her strength going she knew she had to help win this or else all of the people she loves would die by the hand of the Phoenix.

Logan was trying naively to talk to Jean to try to get her to go back but it was useless and Lena knew that. She pushed Logan forward a couple feet before Phoenix grew stronger. Lena gasped in surprise when not the Phoenix but Jean looked over at her

"I'm so proud of you Lena but she has to die. I love you and take care of Logan he'll need you. Goodbye my daughter" Phoenix snapped her head back at Logan.

Lean cried as Jean's final goodbye gave her the last little burst of energy she needed. By now everyone had gotten off of the island and only three alive were left. Breathing in deep Lena focused all of her power, she looked at Logan and gave him the strongest push towards Phoenix.

As Logan's claws sunk into her flesh Lena felt her dieing and focused back on everything Phoenix had been holding up in the air and Lena pushed the Phoenix's destructive wave back into her. Finally she was dead, Lena carefully took everything down to the ground slowly including the lake that surrounded the island. Once everything and everyone was safe Lena's exhaustion took over and put her into darkness once again.

Logan looked up to see Lena drop from the sky, quickly he left Jean, who he was holding onto and jumped up to catch her. Fortunately he got to her before she could land on a pile of sharp metal. He held her in his arms and looked at her peaceful face.

Storm landed the plane and they all flooded out to see Lena, Logan and the body of Jean. Peter went over, took Lena from Logan and carried her like she weighed nothing. Bobby worried ran over and brushed her hair form her face

"She's not going back into a coma is she?" Kitty asked form Peter's other side

"I hope not"

Storm dragged Logan back to the plane while Hank retrieved Jean's body. The flight back to the mansion was even quieter than the one from. Bobby worried he had lost another person kept looking over at Peter who held onto her for dear life. Kitty worried about both Lena and Bobby kept her eyes glued to Bobby and his facial expressions or lack of. Hank had strapped Jean's body on a stretcher was now sitting behind Storm who was flying the plane. Logan looked back at the students then back at Storm

"She'll be okay right?" he asked as he kept looking back

"Yes she just drained herself. She just needs sleep and a little restoration." Storm looked over at Logan quickly than smiled

"Looks like you've gotten attached to her. Going to stay around this time? We do need you to help get the school back on its feet."

Logan nodded while thinking

"Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

Chapter 7

Lean felt her head pulse, pain seared from the back to the front. She groaned and slid a hand up to her head. She tried to open her eyes but felt pain as the bright light shone into her unsuspecting eyes. Slowly she adjusted her eyes to focus with the light. Lena sat up and looked around the room, she saw that she was back in the mansion and down in the medical lab and on that metal table.

"Damn not again" she groaned swinging her legs off of the table. Carefully she tested her legs seeing if she had full usage but it took awhile to get the tingly feeling to go away.

This time she changed into proper clothes that she had hidden in a closet after the tenth time she had landed herself onto that cold, metal table. She stepped off the elevator and headed to Storm's office, without thinking she just opened the door and entered as usual.

"Lena, you're awake. How do you feel?" Storm's worried eyes met Lena's as she walked around the large oak desk to hug the young woman.

"Alight, I only feel like a bus hit me. Then backed up and continued to run over me again. What happened? The last thing I remember is hearing Jean talk to me then all I've got is a blank."

Storm stepped back and looked at the others that were standing in her office. Logan grunted, Bobby just stared at her confused and Hank wiped his glasses with his white button up shirt.

"The only one that knows is Logan, we were actually discussing that when you walked in." Storm said pushing Logan to Lena

"I don't know what happened with you kid but one second I'm fighting with everything I've got to get to Jean than suddenly you cry out and I can freely walk to her with no problems. After you threw me into her, you put everything down safely made sure everyone was living then you dropped." Lena raised an eyebrow

"Dropped?" Logan nodded his head

"Yeah kid, you used all your energy up. You fainted and fell out of the sky." Lena nodded her head

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day surprisingly. I would have thought with that much energy taken from your body you would have needed at least a week's worth of rest" Hank stepped in

"Nah can't have you guys running along without me, it would be pure chaos" she smiled over at Bobby who gave a small smile back.

"Now that you're back to your old self we can continue with our conversation." Storm walked back behind her desk and sat down in her chair.

"I can stay with you until you find a replacement. I will be the resident doctor and politics teacher maybe teach science too if you need help in that area." Hank stood up straight. Storm nodded and smiled at him

"That would be great Hank thank you. The students will be glad to see you stay for awhile."

"Yeah me too, I can stay for awhile...just until you find some others to teach." Logan suggested crossing his arms. Storm's smile grew

"Well thank you Logan. I definitely know the students will be pleased." Lena smirk

"Logan I think you're attached" she smiled at him as he glared daring her to say another word

"I can teach Ethics, English and Geography. I can also become a counsellor for the students. You know they're going to need to talk after everything that's happened." Storm frowned

"What about college?" Lena looked confused and scoffed

"College? I don't need to go back to school to learn what I want to do with my life. I want to help people and this is how I can start helping, with children." Storm nodded her head then turned to Bobby

"What about you? Are you thinking about going to college? University maybe?" Bobby shook his head

"I have no clue I still have to get my acceptance letters for the colleges I've applied to. If I decide to stay I can help with the younger classes." Storm smiled warmly at him, understanding his position

"Thank you all. Hopefully we can make this work but with Lena awake I'm pretty sure she'll force it to work" she chuckled, Lena put on a shocked face

"Storm I'm hurt. I would never force it to work it just would"

"Whatever you say Lena. Go eat I know you're dying to get to the kitchens"

"Good idea. Bobby you coming?" he shook his head and followed her wordlessly. When outside in the hall Lena stopped him

"What's going on? What's wrong?" she asked growing worried

"Nothing" he shrugged but she didn't believe him and stared him down. Soon he broke

"Ok. Stop looking at me like that and get out of my head." he pointed a finger at her

"Rogue or should I say Marie left. She said this wasn't the place for her anymore and she went to California. Kitty and Peter are dating now; they decided that they were in love after nearly dying." Lena's mouth opened in shock

"Oh wow. I never saw that one coming. I'm sorry about Rogue but if it's what makes her happy we have to move on without her. Let her have her happiness." Lena looked over and he looked like he had more to tell her

"There's more?" she asked

"Warren left."

"When will he be back?" Bobby shook his head

"He's not. He took his dad and they are now living somewhere in the Caribbean" Lena nodded her head but felt another pang in her chest. Bobby noticed the hurt shine on her face and pulled her into a hug.

"People suck." she said after they stepped apart and started walking to the kitchens.

When they reached the kitchen two boys sat at the breakfast bar and watched them as they walked in. Lean walked to the fridge and opened it. She grabbed a piece of cold pizza and leaned against the counter. Bobby took two pops from the cupboard, cooled them and passed one to Lena.

"Thanks buddy." she grinned and bite another piece form her pizza. Lean turned to sand with Bobby facing the two boys, who looked nervous. The shorter, light haired boy nudged the red headed boy and nodded towards Lena.

"Umm Lena can we ask you something?" the red headed boy asked

"Of course Derek. Go ahead ask away" she finished off her pizza

"Is the school going to be shut down? We have no teachers and no one to run the school? What's going to happen to all of us?"

As Derek was asking her all of his questions, students poured into the kitchen to listen her answer. Before there were only four of them in the kitchen, now about twenty of them stood in front of Lena and Bobby.

"The school is staying open." There was a unanimous sigh of relief

"We have a few teachers and we are looking for more right now. All of the students will continue to go to school and live here."

"Who is teaching us?" A young, teen girl asked

"Well Amanda. Storm is still teaching, Hank is going to teach, Logan is staying for awhile and I will be taking over a large amount of the classes" some gasped in shock

"You?" Derek asked amazed

"Yeah me. I am qualified and I'm pretty sure you guys like me so no pranks. I'm also leaving my door open to anyone that wants to talk. I'm the new counsellor" Slowly the crowd started to dissipate

"So if we need to talk about anything we can go to you?" A young Asian teen asked

"Jubilee you can come to me for anything, anytime. All you have to do is knock and I will answer my door" she smiled at the small crowd.

A young boy about 7 snuck over to the fridge. Making sure Lena was looking away his hand went for the fridge

"Jimmy don't even think about it. Its only 11 you don't need ice cream." Lean turned around with her arms crossed. The little boy looked a this feet

"Ok." he ran off giggling.

Lena felt hands on her shoulders

"You're going to do great things here Lena." Bobby kissed her cheek then walked out of the kitchen

Later that week Lena was in her room reading students quizzes as Bobby knocked on her door. Being trapped behind papers Lena opened the door with her powers, she smiled up at Bobby

"Come on in" she shut the door behind him. Bobby looked nervous as he sat down in the chair across from her bed. Lena noticed this and took her glasses off

"What's wrong?"

"Stop going into my head!" Bobby snapped

"Bobby I don't need to go into your head to see that something is bothering you. Now take a damn breather and calm down."

"Sorry. I have something to tell you" Lena gave him her full attention. He coughed then stood up

"I'm going to go to college." Lena smiled up at him

"Bobby that's great news. Congrats" Bobby looked confused

"Aren't you going to convince me to stay?"

"No you need to experience life. This isn't what is meant for you. You were meant for greater things. Just don't forget to write me or even better visit every now and then"

Bobby smiled at her and bent down to hug her.

"Thanks Lena."

"When are you going?"

"Tonight" Lena pulled back sharply and stared at him

"Tonight? As in right now?" she asked gaping. Bobby smiled

"Yeah. I put off telling you." Lena put the mountain of paper off to the side and stood up

"Let me walk you out then. You need to have someone wave you goodbye form home." he hugged her again then pulled her down the stairs to the hall

When they reached the door Lena noticed all of his bags were packed and sitting by the door. He hugged her again

"My car is outside if you want to help with the bags" he smile comically at her, causing her to laugh

"Is that all I am to you a baggage boy?" Bobby had a fake hurt look

"Never. You're a girl." she smacked him across the chest and raised the bags. Together they walked out of the mansion with his bags trailing behind them. When she put his bags in the car they faced each other. Lena started to tear up as she watched her bestfriend get ready to go out on his own. Hugging her for one last time Bobby held her tightly.

"I love you Lena" he said kissing her cheek

"Love you too Bobby. Now go before I never let you" she fake laughed as he excitedly got into his car.

She waved to him as he drove off and out of the gates. Lena stood outside looking at the place where Bobby had stood before. She sighed loudly and turned around to see Logan with a bag.

"What the hell is this? Abandon Lena day?" she exaggeratedly swung her arms out. Logan looked at her as if she were crazy

"Kid sometimes you scare me"

You and everyone else. Where are you going now?"

"Back to Canada see if something there brings anything back." Lena nodded and walked closer to him. She hugged him quickly before he ran off. Logan wrapped his arms around her body

"Kid I'll be back."

"I hope so" she muttered letting him go reluctantly.

Logan smiled at her and walked over to his motorcycle. He put his bag in the side compartment and hopped on. He revved the engine alive then took off never looking back. Lena shook her head

"I'm turning around now. If anyone else is leaving I suggest you do it now while I'm not looking." Lena turned around looking to see if anyone else was going.

Taking a break from life Lena walked over to the graves of Professor Xavier, Scott and Jean. She sat down in front of them and let her eyes wander over each stone.

"What am I going to do?"

A strong wind blew across the land sending her hair flying across her face and the small flame that stood before grew in size. Lena smiled and stood up. She stroked each stone lovingly before walking back to the mansion. Storm who was watching her from the window stepped up to join her

"Talking to them?" She slung her arm over Lena's shoulders

"Of course" Lena slung her arm around Storm's back

"What did they say?" Lena smiled

"To be strong. To rise against the flame" Storm brought Lena into a side hug as they joined some students in the kitchen.

I'm done what did you think? Any reviews would be grand. Thanks for reading anyway.

Might write another based on the newest X-men movie. Let me know if you would read it.

Snicklefritz 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!!! I wrote a new story in the series. It's called the Merc's angel crappy title I know. It goes on as if going back never happened. It's about Lena's parents which kind of makes it the prequel to Rising against the flames. Well I did this backwards oops. Check it out and I hope you all like it. **


End file.
